The Crystal Gems
The Crystal Gems, also referred to as the Rebels, are a group of Gems established by Pink Diamond under the guise of Rose Quartz. Unlike the rest of their kind, they seek to protect Earth instead of exploiting it and are the self-proclaimed guardians of humanity. Their title distinguishes them from Homeworld Gems. Members * Garnet: The level-headed and pragmatic de facto leader of the group and a fusion Gem who wields a pair of gauntlets, later with spiked brass knuckles added. She joined the Crystal Gems after deciding to stay a permanent fusion and meeting Rose Quartz. She is the brawler of the group, using her gauntlets to inflict destructive attacks. ** Ruby: A short-tempered Gem who makes up half of Garnet. She wields a maroon gauntlet. Initially a low-level Homeworld Gem soldier, she was to be destroyed for accidentally fusing with Sapphire, but was saved by her and stranded on Earth. She joined the Crystal Gems after deciding to stay permanently fused as Garnet. ** Sapphire: A calm, yet distant Gem, and the other half of Garnet. Any weapon aside from her future vision has not been seen. Initially a member of Blue Diamond's court, she defected to protect Ruby and joined the Crystal Gems after deciding to stay permanently fused as Garnet. * Amethyst: The fun-loving and carefree member of the group who wields a one-to-three-tailed whip with morning stars on the end. Unlike the other Crystal Gems (besides Steven, who is also from Earth), Amethyst was made on Earth, in the Prime Kindergarten. * Pearl: The intellectual and precise member of the group who wields a spear. She and Rose were the first members of the group. * Steven Universe: The optimistic and compassionate half-human and youngest member of the group who has healing saliva, and can summon a pink shield and bubble. He is the son of Rose Quartz, the founder of the Crystal Gems, who gave up her physical form to give birth to him. After growing up in the care of his father, he began living with the Crystal Gems as a member in his adolescence. * Peridot: The arrogant, curious, and stubborn one of the group. She is a natural-born technician and a certified Kindergartner. She was once an enemy to the Crystal Gems, but was officially accepted into the group after disobeying Yellow Diamond in "Message Received". Due to her natural-born skill in engineering and constructing, she is considered to be a technician and engineer of the group like Pearl. * Bismuth: The boisterous and friendly weaponsmith of the Crystal Gems from the Rebellion era more recently brought to light. Rose showed her she could follow her own wants, but when that included shattering Gems, she and Rose got into a fight, and the latter poofed and bubbled her. She was previously bubbled in the Burning Room due to her battle with Steven over the same issue, but Steven later released her to make amends and invite her back onto the team in "Made of Honor". As stated by herself, her power is equal to Garnet. * Lapis Lazuli: An apathetic and laid-back terraforming Gem who presumably served under Blue Diamond, Lapis became Steven's friend in "Mirror Gem" despite having major trust issues and low self-esteem. Starting off as an enemy of the Crystal Gems in "Ocean Gem", Lapis later became an ally by warning the group about Peridot and Jasper, then saving them by fusing with the latter into Malachite. Months later the Crystal Gems were reunited with her after Alexandrite split Malachite apart, becoming friends and roommates with Peridot at the Barn in "Barn Mates". In "The New Crystal Gems", she is declared a member of the "Crystal Temps". Lapis later fled Earth in "Raising the Barn" after hearing word of Blue and Yellow Diamond coming to Earth, only to return and officially become a Crystal Gem in "Reunited". * Connie Maheswaran: Steven's intelligent and ambitious human friend and ally. Connie took up swordsmanship in "Sworn to the Sword", to join and protect Steven and preserve his legacy. In "Rocknaldo", Steven confirms her place as a member of the group. She also serves as a member of the Crystal Temps. * Amber: A former aristocrat who joined the Crystal Gems. She survived the corruption light by being in the Crystal Cove. * Iron: A General for the Cyrstal Gems. She invented the geode-bomb 'and the first blueprints for a gem destabilizer during her time serving White Diamond. She survived the corrupting light by being accidentally bubbled during The Battle of Mask Island, mistaken for a Homeworld Gem. * Amazonite: A gem fusion made up of a Rose Quartz who fled being bubbled and fell in love with a Lapis Lazuli. She survived with Amber. * Rose Quartz: A singular Quartz saved during an excavation to the Human Zoo when Steven was 5 years old. * Lion: A magical lion that became Steven's pet in "Steven's Lion", but was revealed in "Lion 3: Straight to Video" to have a connection with Rose Quartz, which was explored more in-depth in "Rose's Scabbard". * Biggs Jasper: A member of the Crystal Gems, before being corrupted and bubbled. She was later healed in "Change Your Mind". * Snowflake Obsidian: One of the original Crystal Gems, before being corrupted in the Gem War. She was later healed in "Change Your Mind". * Crazy Lace Agate: A Quartz fusion who was temporarily corrupted by the Diamonds. She was later uncorrupted and is now an employee at Funland. * Larimar: A member of the Crystal Gems, before being corrupted during the Gem War. She was eventually healed in "Change Your Mind". * Tiger's Eye (formerly corrupted; mentioned by Bismuth) * Beryl (formerly corrupted; mentioned by Bismuth) * Serpentine (formerly corrupted; mentioned by Bismuth) '''Crystal Gem Fusions ' * Garnet: A tough, mysterious, and very stable fusion. First confirmed in "Jail Break", she is the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire. * Opal (revealed in "Giant Woman"): A four-armed, tall and slender Gem who wields an energy bow. She is the fusion of Pearl and Amethyst. * Sugilite (revealed in "Coach Steven"): A gigantic and bulky Gem who wields a flail. She is the fusion of Garnet and Amethyst. * Sardonyx (revealed in "Cry for Help"): An upbeat and charismatic Gem who wields a war hammer. She is the fusion of Garnet and Pearl. * Alexandrite (revealed in "Fusion Cuisine"): An extremely tall, six-armed fusion with an extra mouth that can emit flames. She is the fusion of Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. * Rainbow Quartz (revealed in "We Need to Talk"): A tall, slim, and acrobatic fusion. She is the fusion of Rose Quartz and Pearl. * Obsidian (Rose fusion) (depicted in "Historical Friction" and the Crystal Temple): A ginormous fusion with two faces, large curly hair, and at least four arms. She saved William Dewey and Buddy Buddwick from the Unknown Giant Gem Monster and helped them find land centuries ago. She is the fusion of Rose Quartz, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. * Stevonnie (revealed in "Alone Together"): A tall, 3/4-human and 1/4-Gem fusion. They are the hybrid fusion of Steven and Connie. * Smoky Quartz (revealed in "Earthlings"): A chubby jokester, 1/4-human and 3/4-Gem fusion who wields a large yo-yo. They are the fusion of Steven and Amethyst. * Rainbow Quartz 2.0 (revealed in "Change Your Mind"): An eccentric 1/4-human and 3/4-Gem fusion who wields a parasol. They are the fusion of Steven and Pearl. * Sunstone (revealed in "Change Your Mind"): A radical 1/6-human and 5/6-Gem fusion who wields a pair of suction cups. They are the fusion of Steven and Garnet. * Obsidian (Steven fusion) (revealed in "Change Your Mind"): A ginormous, eight-armed, 1/10-human and 9/10-Gem fusion, with two faces that contain lava, who wields a greatsword. They are the hybrid fusion of Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. * Crazy Lace Agate (revealed in "Change Your Mind"): A Quartz fusion who was temporarily corrupted by the Diamonds. She was later uncorrupted and is now an employee at Funland. * Steg (revealed in Steven Universe: The Movie): A stylish and buff 3/4-human and 1/4-Gem fusion. He is the hybrid fusion of Steven and Greg. * Mega Pearl (revealed in "Volleyball"): A fusion between Pearl and Pink Pearl, who comes to terms with her components' views towards Pink Diamond and saves Steven. * Amazonite: A fusion between Rose Quartz and Lapis Lazuli. * Peach Quartz: The fusion between Amber and Steven Universe. They are 1/4 human and 3/4 gem. * Lilliteven - The fusion between Steven and Lillie. '''Former Members * Rose Quartz: Steven's mother, and the former leader and founder of the Crystal Gems who believed all life is precious. She gave up her physical form so that Steven could be born. It is later learned that she was actually Pink Diamond in a new form. * Other Unknown Amethysts (mentioned by Bismuth) * Two Unknown Crystal Gems (rebellion flashback in "Gemcation") * Other Crystal Gems (rebellion flashback in "Your Mother and Mine") * Sunstone: Lillie's mother and former general of the Solar-nexus ''ship. '''Allies/Companions' * Greg Universe: Rose Quartz's lover and Steven's father. He knew the Crystal Gems when he was a young adult and currently supports them mostly to be a part of his son's life ("Laser Light Cannon", "Ocean Gem", "House Guest", "The Message"). * Sadie Miller: Sadie aided the Crystal Gems' cause in "Island Adventure" when she helps Steven defeat the Invisible Gem Monster on Mask Island. * Watermelon Stevens: A group of sentient watermelons accidentally created by Steven with his healing spit. Although originally disobedient to Steven and hostile to the other Crystal Gems, they do however become allies in "Super Watermelon Island" when they help the Crystal Gems defeat Malachite by distracting her long enough for Alexandrite to defeat her. They also help Steven again in "Escapism". * Pumpkin: Pumpkin is the sentient pumpkin pet of Peridot and Lapis Lazuli, created by Steven in the episode "Gem Harvest". Pumpkin stood in as the role of 'Pearl' in "The New Crystal Gems" in the team of the "Crystal Temps" with Peridot, Lapis, and Connie Maheswaran. * The "Famethyst": A group of Quartz soldiers from Earth stationed in Pink Diamond's Zoo. They befriended Amethyst and assisted the Crystal Gems in escaping the facility in "That Will Be All". * Ronaldo Fryman: A Beach City resident interested in the odd occurrences around him. He attempts to join the Crystal Gems in "Rocknaldo" going by the name "Bloodstone" after gaining admiration for their cause. After misunderstanding what it means to be a Crystal Gem, he decides to work alone to educate people about the group by making pamphlets about the Crystal Gems. * Lars Barriga: Aboard Aquamarine's Ship, Lars was taken captive to Homeworld with Steven. Upon escaping the Diamonds and meeting the Off Colors, Lars sacrificed himself and was subsequently reanimated by Steven. After undergoing a magical transformation, Lars leads the Off Colors as a crew of space pirates heading for Earth in "Lars of the Stars". * Off Colors: After Steven and Lars land on Homeworld, they encounter a group of unaligned Gems, cast out from Homeworld society for being abnormal, defective, or permafusions. After befriending Steven and Lars, the Off Colors are lead by a reanimated Lars after commandeering a starship and making their getaway towards Earth. * Cat Steven: A calico cat of an unknown breed adopted by Garnet in "Pool Hopping". After finding and rescuing her and her siblings alongside Steven, she adopts her, as she had missed having someone "cute and vulnerable" to care for. * The Cluster: Comprised of shattered Gems, the Cluster comes into its own and aids the Crystal Gems in "Reunited" by fighting and destroying Yellow Diamond's ship before retreating back to its bubble. * Pebbles: After Steven came in his mother's old room he had a first met with Pebbles in "Familiar". And after Connie, Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet arrive in Pink Diamond's old room while reuniting with Steven, they met the Pebbles and thinks they're cute and friendly. They build the furniture all night to remind the Crystal Gems like the one back on Earth in "Together Alone". * Yellow Diamond: After learning the truth about Rose being Pink Diamond, she, along with Blue Diamond and Steven, attempt to heal Nephrite. When the attempt fails she travels to Homeworld with the other Crystal Gems to negotiate with White Diamond on permanently curing the corrupted Gems. However, their relationship would sour during the Era 3 ball in "Together Alone": Yellow Diamond is infuriated with Steven after he fuses with Connie, locking him into a prison tower after poofing the other Crystal Gems. As of "Change Your Mind", however, she seems to have made peace with them. * Blue Diamond: Similarly with Yellow Diamond, she ceases her hostility towards the Crystal Gems and assists Steven in curing corruption once convinced of Steven's true identity. Additionally, she is willing to help the Crystal Gems return to Earth after being convinced that Pink Diamond is happier there. * White Diamond: Initially, White is hostile to the Crystal Gems, attacking them and turning Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl into mindless slaves, like her Pearl. She eventually sided with them after her cheeks turn pink when Pink fails to reform, and later helps heal the corrupted Gems. * Blue Pearl: Along with Yellow Pearl, she helped the Crystal Gems get ready for the "Era 3" ball. After Steven asked what she and Yellow Pearl like to do, Blue Pearl answered him that she likes to draw and laughed upon realizing that Steven thinks she likes being an artist. In Steven Universe: The Movie, she helps Steven broadcast his "message to the universe". * Yellow Pearl: Along with Blue Pearl, she helped the Crystal Gems get ready for the "Era 3" ball. Additionally, she saw a drawing of herself by Blue Pearl and liked it and laughed upon realizing that Steven thinks she likes being a model. In Steven Universe: The Movie, she helps Steven broadcast his "message to the universe". * Spinel: After being hit with the Gem Rejuvenator, Spinel reverts to her original form and immediately latches on to Steven as her "best friend." Later, after regaining her memories of her time in Pink Diamond's Garden, Steven apologizes to Spinel for his mother's actions and encourages her to overcome her vendetta against Pink and make new friends. Afterward, Steven and the gems support her decision to return to Homeworld and make a fresh start with the Diamonds, and she departs on positive terms. * Topaz: In "Stuck Together", during Steven and Lars' captivity, Steven manages to befriend the Topaz Fusion to the point where she decides to help them escape. Before they can, however, Aquamarine catches them and reminds the fusion of the consequences of betraying the Diamonds: her two halves would be separated and shattered. Realizing her error, Topaz resumes her mission to deliver Steven and Lars to Homeworld. In "Little Homeschool", she is seen in a sort of meditation class with Garnet and many other gems. * Pink Pearl: Steven and Pearl attempt to help heal her cracked eye in "Volleyball" and Mega Pearl states that she and Pearl have each other now that Pink Diamond is gone. Temporary Allies * Navy: In the episode "Room for Ruby", Navy claims she wants to stay and live on Earth, but it turns out to be a plot to retrieve the Roaming Eye. * Zircon (Defense): Zircon is assigned to defend "Rose Quartz" (Steven) in her trial, much to her dismay, and is surprised to see the form "Rose" has taken. Although their interactions are mostly influenced by her job, she tries her best to defend "Rose" to the point that she manages to come up with a strong argument. She gets caught up in the moment and accuses the Diamonds, getting poofed by Yellow Diamond as a result. * Lemon Jade: Two Jades fuse together into Lemon Jade after seeing Garnet and Opal form during "Together Alone", but are quickly poofed by Yellow Diamond. Manifesto of Rose Quartz The following is the Manifesto of Rose Quartz, revealed by Pearl in The Guide to the Crystal Gems: "Fight for life on the planet Earth, Defend all human beings, even the ones that you don't understand, Believe in love that is out of anyone's control, And then risk everything for it!" Trivia TBD